Chibi Love
by Isho Moogoo
Summary: Yami stumbles upon a young boy who is being chased by medical personel. The boy then proceeds to claim that he's his older brother just to get the EMT's off his back. Why can't Yami deny the boy's claim when he looks into his eyes? rated for future lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Isho: got tired of reading them, yet my need wasn't satisfied. whimper whimper T-T. so i decided, why not just write one and maybe i will be satisfied.**

**summery: ok, in this story, yami lives alone in an apartment and spends his free time watching t.v. or with his friends Jou, Mai, Ryou, and Marik or with his girlfriend Anzu. yugi is a chibi vamp who looks to be only 10 years old. his demeanor also is that of a child. YAY LOLI'S!  
**

**there will probably be Anzu bashing because she pissed me off in season 0. she used yugi to get closer to yami. I also might put in a threesome btw. yami, yugi, and jou, or Ryou, because i'm sick like that.**

**don't own.**

**

* * *

**Yami drove down the darkening road, exceedingly tired. He had just dropped Anzu off at her place after their, rather expensive, dinner. Once he was outside of his apartment building, he parked and got out. Before he could walk in, he noticed a boy come out of an alley. Strange, why would a kid be out at night. Was he hurt?

"Hey kid, you ok?"

I try walk to the kid but he just 'eeps', and runs back into the ally. I try to follow but there is no sign of him. I sigh and look at my watch. 10:00! Fuck this, I'm going to bed!

*********view change********

I walk out of the dark ally, full. Giggle, homeless people are tasty! ^.^ I stop to get my bearings, where was the house again?

"Hey kid, you ok?"

I rush back into the ally, then jump to the roof. Humans are annoying, they always think I'm hurt and take me to different places. -.- Oh well, I just end up sneaking away anyway. I kick at a rock and look around. Not too far from my house. I jump from building to building until I come to a broken looking building. I get in through a big hole in the wall and find my corner. I huddle under a blanket and fall asleep

******time and view change******

Yami laughs along with Jou. It has been awhile since his last date and he and his friends were at a local bar having fun. He and Jou were laughing because Ryou got a little drunk and passed out. Mai just rolled her eyes.

"Which one of us is going to drag him home?"

We stopped laughing and thought. I soon came up with a plan.

"Jou and I could take him out to my car and drop him off."

"What about my car?"

Mai chirped in.

"I'll take it home, I rode the bus so it will be fine."

Jou and I then picked Ryou up, and lugged him to my car. Once in the back seat, I started the engine and we headed to Ryou's, and eventually to Jou's. I decide to stay at Jou's for awhile. We turned on the news, wondering how the local demolition that started this morning was going.

*****view change*****

I wake up to loud crashes, and other noises. I throw my blanket off my head to see that it was morning. Luckily I slept in a spot that was out of the sun. The noises continue and the ground trembles. I grab my blanket, wrap it around me, and try to get out of the building. I get to the hole in the wall when the walls and just collapses around me. I scream then feel something connect with my head.

I soon wake up with rubble on top of me. I push it off and eventually get out but screech again as the sun burns me. Where's my blankie? I curl in on myself then feel a set of arms around me. I get taken into a building and I whimper in relief. I look up and find myself in the arms of a construction worker.

"What the hell were you doing in there kid? You could've died! Don't worry though, we called an ambulance. Where's your parents little guy?"

I pout, this is why I don't like Humans. They all think I'm a kid. There is soon a wailing noise from outside and, still in the arms of the annoying man, soon was taken out to the flashy car. I scream again as the light touches me. My skin starts to turn red and pucker, sizzling under the cruel sky. The annoying man and others panic and rush me back inside. The doctors murmur something about extreme photo sensitivity and put cold stuff on me. I start to whimper again. I want them to go away so I can heal. One picks me up and completely envelopes me in a blanket. What n ow? I can't go to the hospital! I peek out of the blanket and look for a way out. I soon ask the man if I can just go home. He looks down.

"Sure, you only have minor burns. Can you tell me a number so I can get a hold of a parent or guardian?"

I pout, meanie. Meanie keeps on walking to the big car. Desperate, I kick at him and he drops me. I clutch at the blanket, careful not to expose my skin, and run off as fast as I can. Meanie shouts and soon others are chasing me. I can't out run them in the daylight, I'm tired enough as it is! I soon start to pant and slow down. I frantically loo around for an escape route. I soon spot someone walk out of a building. I notice he looks a lot like me, should I? I look behind me and the sight of meanie and the other EMT's and quickly turn back. I hope this works!

"BIG BROTHER!"

* * *

**Isho: there's the chapter. do u like so far? I like reveiws, if I get the impression that people don't like the story then I will probably delete it. thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Isho: next chappie. thanks to those who bothered to read. i'm still iffy about the threesome thing, so don't get your hopes up.**

**

* * *

**"Big Brother!"

This random kid under a blanket runs up to me and hugs my leg.

"What? who're-"

"Hey!*pant pant* You know this kid?"

I look up to see out of breath EMT's. What's going on? I look back down to see a purple eyed kid with huge red blemishes on his face staring back up at me, giving me a pitiful/pleading look. I looked back at the man who asked the question.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you knew him."

I looked back down at the kid, and immediately felt funny. Before I knew it, I was answering the man.

"Yeah, he's my brother. Is anything wrong?"

"Well yes! He was found wandering around a demolition site! Where are you're parents? The kid has some minor burns and ran from us without thinking!"

I found myself answering again.

"Really? Well that should teach you to not run off again. Thanks, I'll take it from here."

I bend down and pick the small boy up and head to the car. I buckle him into the back seat and get in myself. I start the car and head home. Halfway there, I come to my senses and pull over, fuming.

"What the hell am I doing? I don't know you!"

He just pouts and takes on a beaten puppy look. I sigh.

"Fine, but the minuit we get there I'm calling your parents."

******view change******

This is fun! ^o^ I might want to stay with this guy, now that I don't have a place to live. I regret using hypnosis now, it wears me out too much, but it was worth it. The man suddenly pulls over, he looks mad.

"What the hell am I doing? I don't know you!"

He says as he turns to look at me. He has pretty red eyes. Not wanting to waste more energy, I pout and use an expression that usually makes people give me candy. 0.0 I like candy. The expression hurts the burns on my face. He sighs and turns back around.

"Fine, but the minuit we get there I'm calling your parents."

I giggle, another one falls victim to my charm. I'll deal with the parent thing later, don't want to spoil the moment. ^-^ We soon stop again, but outside an apartment building. The man shuts the car off and gets out, coming around to my side. He opens the door and unbuckles me. I hop out with my new blankie wrapped around me.

"Why are you covering yourself with a blanket?"

I turn to him and get sad.

"The sun huwts me. I already have burns."

He winces and opens the door.

"Sorry, kind of forgot. We should deal with the burns first then."

We go up two flights of stairs, my adrenalin high wearing off. I yawn, after he takes care of the burns, I'm taking a nap. Once inside his place, he takes me to a bathroom. I take off my blankie and sit on the toilet.

*******view change*****

The kid sits down and I open up the sink cabinet. I pull out the Aloe-Vera and gauze.

"Where are the burns?"

He looks at me all happy and starts to swing his legs.

"Just my face and hands, nothing else was exposed."

I gently take a look at one of the boy's puckered and scaled hands, seeing as those were the worst ones. The poor guy tried to shield himself. Once the gel was applied on both hands, I wrapped them up as gently as I could then attended to his face. He seemed nervous when I put my hands near his face. Then I thought of something.

"Where are your parents? Do you know how I can contact them?"

He pouted again and I had to pause, I'm not usually the cuddeling type, but man he was cute when he did that. He then yawned and rubbed an eye, wincing a little as he did so.

"I'm tired, where can I sleep?"

I sigh and take him to my room. He bounces over and burrows under the blanket.

"Night!"

* * *

**Isho: this story is surprisingly popular. well, we'll see. later!**

**note: I use faces in yugi's text b/c it helps me portray his mood.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Isho: another chapter. to answer suma-dragon's question, yugi has a childish/cute persona b/c that was haw he was in season 0 (anime, not the manga) and that's how he stuck in my head. i refer to s 0 so much b/c the sadistic/insane yami/yugi was hotter, he actually killed people ^-^.**

**not goin' to put in the threesome as per request. thx 4 the reviews!**

**

* * *

**I wake up to faint noises from another room. sounds like the t.v. I get up and yawn, checking the small window next to the bed. -o- It's night again, I'm hungry. I jump out of bed and walk to where the t.v. is.

"I'm hungry, I'm going to leave now."

"Ok."

I walk to the door and unlock it.

"Wait just a minuit!"

I stand in front of the now open door, looking back at the man. He looks mad. He stomps over to me and closes and locks the door again. Meanie.-_- He picks me up and dumps me on the sofa.

"What were you thinking? A kid your age can't go walking around at night! Especially with burns!"

I giggle, he's waving his arms around frantically. He also pauses and goes wide eyed.

"Where's your burns?"

He then takes the bandages off my arms.

"Wha- how?"

"*giggle* I healed silly!"

Then I pout, remembering what he said earlier.

"I'm not a kid either. I'm 19."

He just stares at me.

"Bull shit."

******view change******

"Bull shit"

He looks at me confused.

"I could believe that if it was just a matter of being short, but you act like a child!"

He gives an adorable glare then pounces on me.

"No I don't! Take it back, meanie!"

I attempt to get the writhing mass of fist's and feet to calm down. When I finally do, we both hear his stomach growl.

"*sigh* What would you like to eat?"

He smiles again.

"I told you, I'm going out!"

"Like hell you are!"

He pouts, crosses his arms, and 'humphs'. Sigh, I'm NEVER having kids.

"Look, just tell me what you want to eat, anything is fine just say it."

He doesn't respond. I sigh and sit back down next to him. I should get back on his good side, at least until I get a contact number for his real home.

"My name is Yami. What's yours?"

He looks back up to me.

"It's Yugi, and I'm HUNGRY!"

"I asked what you wanted to eat."

He pouts again.

"i can't leave?"

I glare.

"NO!"

He thinks for a minuit. Then he gets up and straddles me.

"Hey! What the fu-"

I try to push him off but he soon bites me. It hurts at first, like two needles piercing the junction between my neck and shoulder. I struggle even more. This little guy's really strong! He starts making cooing noises as he sucks out my blood. I soon get dizzy and he finally gets off, looking giddy.

*******view change*******

Yami tastes good! ^o^ Much better than the homeless! Is it because he's better fed? I don't know, but its the best thing I've ever tasted! I soon get full and withdraw. Yami looks dizzy. I pat his shoulder.

"Thanks Yams! I just might stay!"

Yami glares at me. What I do wrong? 0.0 I glare back.

"If you didn't want me to do that then you should've let me go out!"**(ah, the logic of children)**

He pushes me off and I yelp, hitting my head on the floor. I start to cry.

"MEANIE!"

* * *

**Isho: there you go. i can't help but fall for yugi either. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Isho: HEY! already have 5 reviews, well 4 if you don't count my bro yakking about it being soutacon instead of lolicon. i hate it when he gets literal. anyone want to be my beta reader?  
**

**

* * *

**I push the kid off the couch. I immediately regret it after he starts crying because he hit his head on the way down. I wince and put my hand over my face, I really don't need this. I mean, he's a fucking VAMPIRE for Christ's sake! I sigh for the umpteenth time, and try to comfort the bawling child.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Stop crying, ok? I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just startled. Yugi?"

He starts to calm down until he's just dry heaving. He looks back up at me.

"Meanie."

I sigh again and pick him up, trying to comfort him with a hug. After a few minuits, I start to think.

"Hey Yugi?"

"What?"

"If your a vampire, why do you look like a ten year old?"

He starts to giggle. I look down at him, wondering what's so funny.

"Hee Hee, all vampires look like this. I'm quite a normal size for my kind."

I think. Ok, now I have more of a reason to believe that he's 19.

"Who are your parents?"

He looks sad. Maybe I shouldn't have asked.

"No vampire knows who their parents are. We hatch from eggs, completely alone. Well, except for the other broodlings in the nest."

"How many, uh, broodlings are there in a nest?"

"Usually around a hundred or so at a time."

"You have that many siblings?"

I'm struggling to imagine anyone giving birth to that many children, when he starts to laugh again. I am SO glad I'm hysterical today.

"No silly! All of the parents get together and lay them. Our kind can only give birth to one egg every 20 years."

"So your still an only child?"

"Yep! I'm not lonely though. I'm capable of making my own friends!"

I wince again.

"Sorry."

"It ok."

"Can you tell me about some of your friends?"

********v ch*******

I nod happily. I'm really starting to like Yams. I start to think, wondering how to start. Maybe I should start with my best friends.

"One of my friends is called Mokuba."

"I think I've heard that name before."

"You should have. He's Seto's lover."

Yams scrunches his eye brows together.

"Don't you mean brother?"

I pout in annoyance.

"No! I mean lover! He was adopted into the family, so it's fine."

Yams still looks skeptical.

"Are you sure?"

I roll my eyes. -.-

"Trust me, he just can't stop telling me!"

Yams starts to blush and mumble something.

********v ch*******

I blush, I did NOT need that image in my head! I clear my throat and try to change the subject.

"Umm, who are your other friends?"

He smiles again, thank god that worked!

"My second best friend is a girl named Rebecca."

"Oh? What's she like?" I say, trying to keep my mind on this subject.

He ponders for awhile before turning back to face me. Do I really want to hear the answer?

"She's perky, and funny. I like talking to her."

I yawn, Jesus! I look at the clock and notice that it's already 10:30.

"Sorry Yugi, but I need to go to bed."

I try move but he looks at me all wide eyed.

"What? No! Don't go Yams! I'll be SO bored!"

"Sorry, But I have to. I'm human."

I ruffle his head as he gets all teary eyed.

"If you want, you can go out and meet with your friends."

He brightens up.

"Just make sure to lock up when you go."

I hand him a spare key as I say this. He nods vigorously and hugs me before he rushes for the door.

"Bye Yams! See you later!"

I nod and tiredly wave, already trudging to my room.

* * *

**Isho: i put in mokuba and rebecca b/c they were the only other kids in the two versions. i'll have to make up others though. see you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Isho: i managed to creep someone out with the mokuba and seto pairing, YAYZ! ^.^ anyway, next chappie (don't own) anyone want to beta read?  
**

**

* * *

**I rush out of the building after I lock up. Wonder what I'm going to do, I already ate. I know, I'll catch up with my friends. They're probably wondering what happened to me since my home got demolished. They are probably in the usual place. I run and leap across buildings until I get to the center. We usually hang at the big Kaiba building since Seto agreed to Mokuba's pleas. _Which consisted of denying him sex until he gave in *giggle*. _^.^ I get to the oversized building and hear the music through the roof. I knock on the maintenance door and a man my height opens the door.

"Hey Yugi, we were all worried about you! What happened?"

I smile and enter the lit up and crowded room.

"Tell you in a minuit Kreig. Where is Mokuba and Rebecca?"

"Over on the other side of the room waiting for you. Come on, follow me."

He heads off in the direction he was pointing and I follow. As we move I get random greetings from other vamps in the room, all wanting to know what happened. As socialy bound creatures upon hatching, we all make it a point to know where everyone else lives. I just wave back at them and keep following Kreig. Mokuba and the others will spread the word so I don't have to. We soon reach them and they turn and glomp me, making me hit the floor.

"Yugiiiii! What happened! We saw your house come down on the news yesterday!

I laugh as I get up from the hug/dog pile. I look at the two teens. They were my brood-mates so they are the same age as me. Rebecca has her shoulder length blond hair up in a ponytail while Mokuba's hair is it's usual raggedy mess. Kreig is 37 but looks young like the rest of us. His dark green hair is buzz cut and he has an eyebrow piercing.

"Relax guys, I'm fine."

They pout.

"We can see that! Tell us what happened!"

I think, where to begin.-_-

"Well, I was asleep when the demolition started. I was pretty scared when I woke up."

They gasp and nod, already immersed in the suspense. Tee hee ^_^.

"As soon as I did wake up, I naturally tried to escape but the building collapsed..."

*******after the story*******

"So I'm fine, really."

"That's cool Yugi. I wonder how Yams turns out."

I look at Rebecca confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he what you are. I hope he doesn't kick you out."

Mokuba chirps in.

"If you do get kicked out, you can live with Seto and me until you find your own place again."

I tilt my head and pout, I don't think I want to live with them. I get enough details from Mokuba, I don't need noises added into the mix. Mokuba gets the hint in my face.

"Nevermind, let's just hope Yams doesn't kick you out."

I frown, I don't want Mokuba calling him Yams.

"His name is Yami. I call him Yams."

He nods and smiles.

"Ok, you must like him then. Hope it works out. Tell us if your feelings progress any!"

"Do you have someone you like too Yugi?'

I look at Rebecca. She smiles.

"I saw someone in an apartment I snuck into. He has a lot of blond hair and he sleeps like a puppy! He was sooooo cute! I took a picture of him I'll show you tomorrow."

I nod and head back out to the roof. It's 3:00, I should head back. I run and jump back to Yams' apartment building. I unlock the door and head into his room. Yami is sleeping peacefully. ^.^ I lift the covers and snuggle next to him. Yams is only wearing boxers. ^o^ I wrap my arms around him and fall asleep to his breathing.

*********v ch********

I hear a door slam open and pounding feet rush into the room.

"Hey Yami Get Up Wait till you hear...What the fuck?"

I yank my eyes open, instantly pissed. It's my day off and I need sleep. I slowly get up and see Jou staring at me.

"What?"

He just points at the bed and I look down, and blush. Yugi is snuggled up in my side. I try to nudge him awake, but he just moans out a protest and clings to me even tighter. I sigh.

"Hey Yami, how come you never told me you had a brother?"

I stare at him for awhile, wondering how to answer. The best way to get out of this would be to go along with it, seeing as Yugi made the claim himself yesterday.

"Uh, I didn't think it was important. Besides, he's just visiting."

I pry the kids arms off of me and get out of bed. Jou snickers, I glare at him.

"You let your little brother sleep with you?"

"No, he crawled in while I was sleeping." I say, still glaring.

After I say this, Yugi stirs and wakes up.

"Yams! Be quiet!"

He then burrows under the covers and falls asleep again. Jou laughs hysterically. I blush again and glare at him.

"Yams?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

**Isho: i'm tired. poo. i'll tell you who rebecca's crush is later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Isho: 0.0 11 reviews! oh my god! the 11th one was the longest one i've ever read, it was by Yayubaru1. they said that my writing style wasn't impersonal, what does that mean? -_- oh well, NEW CHAPPIE! ^o^ don't own doctor who or cherry poppin' daddy's  
**

**

* * *

**

I get dressed as Jou waits for me. I look at Yugi's mass under the covers. How am I going to handle Jou? He's going to wonder why we can't bring him with us. Hmm, I could say that he got here yesterday night and needs to sleep off the jet lag. That at least is just a half lie that my friends will believe. I walk out to the waiting Jou. I just hope he doesn't tell the others about Yugi's little nickname for me. Yeah, not going to hold my breath. Jou turns around and looks for my new friend.

"Hey, where's your bro? Ain't he comin'?"

"He only got here last night. I'm letting him sleep off the jet lag."

He just shrugs.

"Kay, we'll introduce him to everyone later. Come on, we're going to Ryou's today."

I just grunt, nod, and follow. How am I going to get out of tomorrow? Oh well. We get in our separate cars and go to Ryou's. Since he lives a few miles from my place, we get there in 15 minuits. We park in his driveway and knock on the door. It's opened to reveal a very tired and shabby looking man. We start laughing and he grimaces.

"Had a little too much to drink Ryou?"

"Shut up! Your laughing is making the hangover worse."

"Sorry, can we come in?"

He leaves the door and we enter. Mai isn't here yet. We just settle on the couch and turn on the t.v. Ryou comes back out with a ginormous bag of chips and an ice pack.

"So what were we going to do today?"

I roll my eyes, when Ryou gets drunk he tends to forget things.

"Well, we have to wait for Mai first. She said she was going to show us something."

Ryou 'hmm's and plops down next to us. Jou grabs the chips and starts shovelling them in. WE start to get immersed in the new episode of Doctor Who when there is another knock on the door.

"That's probably Mai. Can you get it, *snigger* Yams?"

I groan and answer the door before Ryou can question the new nickname. I let Mai in go back to the waiting questions.

"Yams?"

Mai hears this and looks at me.

"Is there something I missed?"

Jou happily stops stuffing his face and prepares to explain.

"You bet there is! Did you know Yami has a little brother?"

They shake their heads and this eggs Jou on. I think I'm going to find something to drink from Ryou's fridge. When I get back from finding an empty fridge Mai and Ryou begin.

"Why didn't you tell us he was coming over?"

"That's so cute, he calls you Yams, I can't wait to see him tomorrow!"

I glower, this is going to be even worse then I thought.

"*sigh* I didn't say anything because I didn't think it was important."

"How can your little brother coming not be important?"

"I dunno, I just didn't think about it."

"Well, we're all going to go over to your house tomorrow and we aren't going to hear any buts about it."

"*HUFF* Fine!"

I start rubbing my head. That kid causes a lot of stress. I know its not his fault, but why did he pick me?

"Well, what was it you were going to show us something?"

She lights up, just remembering why we are all here.

"Ah yes! You know hoe I work for Kaiba Corp?"

We nod, me trying too supress certain images.

"Well, Seto is holding a party a week from now, all of the employees are invited to attend. We are also allowed to bring a few friends. So, will you guys come?"

None of us, except for me, hesitate to say yes. My hesitancy isn't missed by Mai.

"Don't worry Yami, the party will have a special place for kids, so you can bring Yugi."

That wasn't what I was worried about, but I agree anyway. I look at the time and notice that I have to get going.

"Sorry guys. I have a date in a few minuits. I gotta go."

"Bye."

"See ya, Yams."

I whack Jou with my coat and head out the door.

*******v ch*******

I stretch and yawn as I wake up. I look over at the clock, 5:30, why am I up? -_- I soon here the shower running and figure that was why. I hop out of Yams' bed and head to the living room. It might be a bit early, but the sun starts setting at this time so I will be fine. I can't wait to taste Yami again. ^.^ Before I reach the t.v, I hear a knock at the door. ? I walk over and open it. There's a tall lady standing there, she has short brown hair and blue eyes. She looks down at me and then smiles.

"Hi there little guy, are you Yami's brother?"

Seeing as she is a stranger, a stranger who possibly has some form of relationship with Yams -.-, I slam the door in her face. I then proceed to lock it and head back to the t.v. Yams comes out of the bathroom and looks at me. ^.^ He looks cute in just a towel.

"Was there someone at the door?"

I shake my head.

"No."

I don't want that lady coming in, she looked too attractive. She's a threat to poor Yams' suggestive mind. -.- There's another knock on the door, more agitated now. Can't she give up? Yami opens the door and is confronted with a disgruntled Threat.-.- -.- -.-

"Hi Yami, I see that you have a little brother."

He turns around, mad.

"Yugi!"

I pout,I don't want Yami mad with me. He just sighs and turns back to Threat.

"Sorry about that Anzu. He's...shy. He's visiting for awhile. You can come in while I get dressed. Be nice Yugi!"

"It's ok Yami."

I pout/glare at Threat as she approaches me, smiling.

"Don't worry Yugi, I'm Yami's girlfriend, Anzu. I hope we can be friends!"

I keep pouting, girlfriend? I really don't like her now! Yami comes back out of his room, wearing a tight black top and black jeans. I pout more, he's made himself all sexy for her too.

"Ready to go?"

She nods and they start to leave, until Threat stops.

"Wait, your going to leave Yugi by himself?"

Yami looks at her.

"Yeah, he's 10. He'll be fine by himself for a couple of hours."

She glares.

"How can you be so insensitive? You are just going to leave your little brother in a place that is unfamiliar to him and not even show him around?"

She turns around.

"If you want, you can come with us Yugi. I don't mind."

Normally I would object to anything she said, just because she's Threat. But I could use this opportunity to make sure Threat doesn't try anything funny. I fake my best smile.

"Ok! Can I big brother?"

Yami looks cornered. But he relents. Yes! ^o^ We go to the car and I buckle up in the back. Once we are on the road, Yami hears a song he likes and he turns it up.

_Eight ball in the pocket with a voodoo moan_

_You can't trust him 'cause he's never alone_

_Then he'll start talkin' chicken shit_

_And grab your fuzzy dice_

"Yami!"

_That's when my hounds begin to howl_

_That's when my dog begins to growl_

_Don't be shy, take off your towel_

_And get to slammin'_

"What?"

_oh, dr bones, dr bones_

_I loves you dr bones_

_Dr bones, dr bones, dr bones_

_I loves you dr bones_

"This song is too mature for Yugi!" **(inuendo ;) )**

_Well, shake shake shake, shake and rattle_

_Rattle them dr bones_

_Come on shake shake shake, shake and rattle_

_Rattle them dr bones_

"Fine."

_He'll get you sniffin' when your fish is gashed_

_He likes you best when your banana's mashed_

_He's only happy with your girlfriend's pie_

_And his bony fingers up your ass_

Yams goes to turn the channel but I pipe in.

"But I like it! What's too mature for me?"

_He's breakin' eggs all over the place_

_Don't tell me you're my friend, just get the fuck out of my face_

_You got me pukin' in the kitchen sink_

_I've lost my baby and I've had too much to drink_

He turns back to Threat.

"See? It doesn't matter, he doesn't understand it. Besides, the bad part is over."

She just huffs and crosses her arms.

"Fine, he's your brother."

^.^

_Shake shake shake, shake and rattle_

_Rattle them dr bones_

_Come on shake shake shake, shake and rattle_

_Rattle them dr bones_

_Oh shake shake shake, shake and rattle_

_Rattle them dr bones_

_Come on shake shake shake, shake and rattle_

_Rattle them dr bones._

After the song, Yami pulls up at a restaurant. Time for Yami's date.

* * *

**Isho: i LOVED that song when i was little. you should check out some more of their songs, like zoot suit riot, when i change your mind**, **drunk daddy, and more. i only put the song in because i thought it would make things a little kinkier. sorry if it only traumatized you. note, yugi was feigning innocence to shut anzu up.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Isho: 'nother chappie, yay!. i've noticed that my chappie's are getting longer than i'm used to writing them. *gasp* oh god, i can't be, enjoying this, am i? 0.0 any one want to beta read? don't own anything that i mention here.  
**

**

* * *

**I park the car in front of Hu Hot: Mongolian BBQ. **(i wuv that place! ^o^)** Anzu and I like this place, but has Yugi even been in a restaurant before? I just hope he behaves himself. Wait, can Yugi eat real food? Well, he wouldn't have agreed if he couldn't. I tell the waiter that there are three of us. He leads us to a booth. He hands us the appetizer menu and takes our drinks. I order a Sprite, Anzu gets a Coke, and Yugi just gets water. I look through the appetizers.

"Is it all right with you guys if we get Crab Ran-goons?"

Anzu heartily agrees and Yugi just shrugs, looking lost. Sigh, should have known Yugi never had human food before. Once the waiter comes back with our drinks, I order our Ran-goons. After that, we all head off to the buffet. I grab a bowl for Yugi and myself while Anzu does her own thing. I turn to Yugi who is watching me intently. I blush, man that's weird.

"Uhm, what do you want in yours Yugi?"

He scrunches up his face, thinking.

"I don't know, what do they have?"

"Well, first, you have to choose the type of noodles you want."

He looks at the food booth and points to one. I take a few scoops out and put in his bowl. Then take my own.

"Ok, now you choose the vegetables you want."

He looks at the wide assortment and points to the Green and Red peppers, then the onions and carrot bits. I piled them all on and then got some for myself. The next booth was filled with various types of meat. He points at the chicken and Talapia. He also points at the eggs.

"How many do you want?"

"Two is fine."

I put the meat on and go over to the sauce booth. I spoon out some for each of us and wait in line with Anzu and Yugi. Once it's our turn, I hand our bowls to the cooks and they get to work cooking them. Once they are done, they put our individual portions on plates and hand them back to us. We all go back to our table and dig in. Our appetiser had arrived while we were getting our food.

*****time ch*****

I pay the bill once we are done and we all head back out to the car. Yugi behaved quite well considering. He kept glaring at Anzu but other than that, nothing. Why did he keep glaring at her anyway? I hop in the drivers' seat and take her home. After she is gone, I notice Yugi climb up to the front. He looks happier.

"I'm glad you cleared up somewhat from earlier."

He looks at me confused.

"You looked like you were ready to throw up. Why do you hate Anzu so much?"

"I just do. I'm hungry Yams."

"You just ate!"

"Junk food goes right through me. That's why I went to the bathroom right after. I need REAL food Yams!"

What? I look at him, only to find that he scrambling across the divider.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!"

H e ignores me and eventually straddles me. I nearly swerve from the contact and then pull over and park.

"Are you trying to kill us! You can eat later, just let me get home!"

He pouts adorably as I blush and try to get him off of me.

"But I don't want to wait Yams! You taste too good for that. I want you now!"

I blush even more, everything he said was extremely suggestive. He closes his eyes and starts nuzzling my neck. I gasp from the contact. He then starts licking the spot he bit me before. When I looked in the mirror this morning, the bite marks were gone. Was that a side effect? He soon digs his miniscule fangs into my throat. I gasp from the pain and Yugi starts cooing. The pain soon fades and I become extremely aware of our position again, and blush even more. I soon get a little dizzy and Yugi hops off and buckles himself in.

"I didn't take too much this time, you should be able to drive us home."

I just nod and put the car in gear. Jesus that was weird.

*****v ch*****

Yams was even better the second time! ^o^ I also couldn't help but peek into his head to see how for he and Threat went in their relationship. It turns out, they only have been going out for a month and have only kissed a few times. ^-^ Wait, why am I glad? Mokuba was right about me liking Yams, but how much do I? Well, we'll see, if I do start to like him more, I'll talk to Mokuba about what to do. I have no experience with that kind of thing. I look out the window as we stop and notice that we are at Yams'. ^.^ I get out and turn to Yams.

"I'm going to a friends' house. See you later!"

"Wait!"

I turn to look at him, he's rubbing his head.

"Listen, my friends found out about you. So naturaly, they all want to meet and talk to you. Do you mind being up during the day?"

I think, I do owe him a few favours. I'm also a bit curious about Yams' friends. I nod.

"Sure, I'll just have to go to bed earlier tonight."

He nods and I jump to the nearest building and race to Rebecca's.

* * *

**Isho: that's it for this chappie. i'm going to put in another song in a later chappie. yes it will be cherry poppin daddy's again. their music is perfect for suggestive stuff. oops, spoiler tee hee ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Isho: i refuse to update on a sunday. it's against my lazyness. anyone want to beta read? all you have to do is PM me if u do.  
**

**

* * *

**I wake up to Yams getting out of bed.-_- I then remember that his friends are coming and get up too. I walk to the bathroom and get into the shower. I hear Yami walk in. -_-

"Hey!"

"Hey nothin', vamps sweat too. Not as much, granted, but I need to wake up." -_-

He shuts up and leaves. I just let the warm water wash and sooth me from my sleep. -_- After ten minuits I get out and open the bathroom door.

"Your turn!"

I turn around and start putting my clothes on when Yams walks in. I only have underwear on. Yams looks flustered. -.- I begin a staring contest, wondering what will happen. He eventually coughs and averts his gaze. I laugh, Yams is still funny. I finish dressing and leave the room so Yams can shower. I go to the t.v and turn it on. Just can't get enough of the cartoons these days, they don't air at night so I don't get to see them very often. Yams soon comes out and sits next to me.

"Hey, um, Yugi? Mind if I ask a few things before my friends get here?"

I look at him.

"J-just so there won't be any mishaps. Like with the sun."

I nod and smile. Yams is nice. ^-^ He sighs in relief and thinks, putting his hand over his mouth.

"To start with, is there anything else that will hurt you, like garlic, crosses, anything?"

I think, -.- I don't think so. Wait, there is one thing.

" Human tears."

He looks befuddled.

"Human tears?"

I nod.

"You know the myth about holy water? (he nods) Well, that's what it's made of. It has no holy purposes, but the salt and mix of hormones in it reacts badly with our skin. The more upset the person is, the more harmful it is."

He nods again.

"Well, guess we can't get you near any upset people then. Now to the next question. Knowing my friends, they will try to take you out and show you around town. (0.0) So I was wondering, is there any way we can lessen your sensitivity to the sun? Like sunblock or..."

*****v ch*****

Yugi looks crestfallen as I say this.

"No hope?"

He nods.

"My kind has tried everything to stop it or at least prolong it. The only thing we can do is to cover me so that the sun does not touch me."

"You mean like when you were covered in that blanket when we met?"

He nods, giving a sad smile. I ruffle his hair and try to cheer him up. I don't like seeing him sad.

"Don't worry, I'll just tell them you have extreme photo-sensitivity, they'll understand."

He laughs then thinks again.

"Yams, it's hard for me to stay up like this so, I will need to eat more than usual. (He looks up at me pleadingly) Do you mind if I eat before they get here? ( He adds his hands to the pleading, balling them up in front of his face) I promise I won't take too much. It will also help me with the su-"

"Ok, ok, jeeze you can unecessarily persistant!"

I laugh and smile at him while he absorbs my answer. He soon lights up and squeals with joy. He then straddles me and bites. I don't think I'm ever going to get used to the awkwardness of this position. He sucks and coos for only a few minuits before he gets off again. I let out my breath, _didn't know I was holding it_, and he smiles.

"I only took a few gulps, so you shouldn't be dizzy or anything."

I nod before we hear a knock on the door.

"That will be them. Stay here for a minuit."

He grabs my shirt, pouting.

"Will Anzu be here too?"

"Not that I know of."

He smiles and lets go, what's his beef with Anzu? I head to the door which is now being pummeled.

*****v ch*****

I wait on the couch for Yams to come back with his friends. ^-^ I hear him open the rather loud door.

"What took you so long man?"

"Sorry, Jou, if I made you wait a few extra seconds."

"Where's your bro?"

"Yeah, where is he?"

I'm surprised to hear a female voice. 0.0 Are there more threats to Yams' mind? -_- I turn around to someone walking into the room, and am immediately picked up and smooshed into someones chest.

"Kyaaaaa! He's just so PRECIOUS!"

I squirm and eventually manage to get air. I look at the person who is still holding me, then down. -0.0- Man she has big boobs, she also has wavy blond hair and pale lavender eyes. Definitely a threat, maybe. Yams doesn't look even remotely interested. I'll just watch them, maybe she's a lesbian. She smiles at me.

"Hi there sweetie, my name is Mai. What's yours?"

"Yugi."

I man with stark white hair comes up beside us. He has kind brown eyes.

"Hi Yugi, my name is Ryou. Nice to meet you."

Mai soon puts me down and a blond comes up to me.

"Hey! I'm Jou. Nice ta meet'cha."

I stare. He looks just like him. 0.0 I fish in my pockets and find the picture that Rebecca gave me. Yep, same shaggy blond hair. Well, I can now tell Rebecca what his name is. I attempt to put the photo back but it's snatched out of my hand by Jou.

"What's that you got there?"

"N-nothing, give it back!"

He just looks it over and goes beet red. He then looks mad. Whoops.

"Where the hell did you get a picture of me sleeping?"

Everyone looks shocked and stares at me. -_-

* * *

**Isho: there you go. hope u like. i'll start working on the next chappie since i skipped yesterday. k?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Isho: promised ya didn't i? i've grown addicted to apocalyptica lately, i love the cellos they use. cello's are smexy, fuck the piano! beta reader? .0^0.**

**

* * *

**Everyone just stares at me, making me fidget. No like this attention. Yams also looks kinda mad. T_T I have to come up with a believable excuse quick. Or just the truth.

"U-um, I g-got it f-from a f-friend. S-she l-likes to s-sneak int-to pl-laces."

They look even more confused. I get mad.

"What? You asked!"

The blond scratches the back of his head and they all look squeamish.

"I guess. That's a really weird friend you have. What is she, a pen-pal?"

"Let's just forget about it. Would you like us to show you around?"

Mai looks at me, waiting for an answer. I look at Yams then nod. Yams pipes in at this.

"Before he goes out I need to say something."

They all look at him.

"He has severe photo-sensitivity, so if we are going out he needs to get covered up."

Mai turns back to me, looking sad. No! 0.0 She bear hugs me again.

"Oh you poor thing! Don't worry, if you ever feel uncomfortable out there, just let aunt Mai know!"

I struggle to nod and breath at the same time. Those boobs are annoying. **(i feel you yugi, they hinder my breathing too. sob sob. sometimes i just want to get them removed, they're not useful anyway.) **She puts me down again and Yams leads me to the bathroom.

"I know you said it might not help, but it will give me and the others peace of mind."

He hands me some sun screen.

"You don't have to put it on your hands, I'll give you some gloves. Just put it on your face and neck."

I nod and he leaves the room. I squeeze the cold, smelly liquid onto my hand and start smearing it all over my face and the front of my neck. Yams comes back in with a large hoodie and gloves. He hands them to me and I put them on. Once I'm done, we head back out to the living room.

*****v ch*****

Once we get to the others, Mai takes one look at him and squeals again. She makes to cuddle him again when I interrupt her.

"I don't think you need to do that again. His ribs are fine intact."

She just pouts and crosses her arms.

"Fine."

"Where do you guys plan to go?"

Ryou smiles.

"Well, we plan on hitting the major sites first."

I nod and we head out to the car, Yugi safely enshrouded in his clothes.

****t ch****

When we finally get home at 5:00, Yugi looks utterly drained. **(SHUTUP!IHATEPUNS!)** He throws off the hoodie and gloves I gave him and flops face first onto the couch. I pick them up.

"Do you need anything?"

He looks up at me.

"A little bit more blood before I go to sleep I guess. I don't know when I will wake up again tonight."

I nod and walk over and sit next to him. He tries to drag himself up to my neck but I have to help him a bit. Once he bites down and starts drinking, he sighs instead of coos. Man, he must be really tired then. He stops by just slumping against my chest. I reposition him and get off the couch, carrying him bridal style. He cutely yaws and snuggles closer. I walk back to my room and set him gently on the bed. I tuck him in and go back to the living room. It's really hard remembering that he's 19, he acts so much younger.

****v ch****

I get home and hang my coat up. Yami's bro is creepy, not only did he have a picture of me sleeping, he got it from an even creepier friend. All of this reeks of something bad, what 10 year old has friends like that. Not to mention the photo-sensitivity thing. Yami's family is pure blooded Egyptian, how do you live in a desert with a condition like that? Oh well, I trust Yami, if nothing else. I'm going to bed.

* * *

**Isho: there u go. beta reader? .0^0.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Isho: got a beta reader, no thanks to you asses -^-**

**

* * *

**I wake up around 10:00. Roughly five hours of sleep. I hop out of bed and head to the door.

"Going out?"

I turn to find Yams looking at me from the kitchen. I nod.

"Ok, when do you plan on coming back. I would like to ask some more questions later."

"It depends. No later then 3:00 I guess."

He nods, thinking.

"Well, I don't get up that early. Well, see you after work then."

He turns back to the fridge and I open the door.

"Oh wait! Was the one who gave you that photo Rebecca?"

I nod, smiling.

"Ok, just wondering. Please don't freak my friends out like that again if you can."

I nod and head out. She's either at home or feeding. I head to her house first. I can't hear her moving inside so she isn't there. I find her most recent trail, and run in that direction. I track her to a nearby apartment. I go in through the open window and find her standing over Jou's sleeping body. He really does sleep like a dog, limbs splayed out all over the place. ^-^ **(that's how one of my dogs sleeps, and my cat)**

"I hope you don't turn into one of those stalkers I've heard about."

She looks up at me and smiles. She then beacons be to follow and we go out to the living-room, so we don't wake Jou up.

"But I can't help it, he's just so cute! You can't complain since you live with Yami."

I nod, she has a point. -.- Kinda.

*****v ch*****

I wake up to the sound of talking, just out side of my room.

"...Yami."

What? I listen in, trying to see what was going on.

"Yeah, I guess so. But he knows I'm there. Your here when he's asleep. It's kind of creepy if you ask me."

It sounds like kids are talking. And that last voice sounded familiar, I'm just too tired to identify it at the moment.

"Shut up Yugi! You feed off of Homeless guys."

"That's not the same!"

"It might as well be!"

Yugi! How did he get in here? Feeds off of homeless people? What the fuck is going on?

"Anyway, I can to tell you that your crush's name is Jou. He's one of Yams' friends I met today."

"Really! Thanks Yugi! I'm glad I gave you that picture!"

So this is Yugi's weird friend. What should I do? I still don't know what's going on, it's all so weird!

"So has anything happened between you and Yami yet?"

"No, he just thinks I'm a kid. I'm also pretending to be his brother, so not much can happen."

"I guess you'll have to talk to Mokuba about it then. ...Tee hee, guess I'm hungry, see you later!"

"Yeah, bye!"

I hear a window open and then silence. Seto's brother is in on this too? What is this, a cult of kids? I stiffen as the bedroom door open. I then remember the homeless comment. What is she going to do? I hear her creep up to the bed and she get's on. I soon feel a sharp pain in my neck.

*****v ch*****

I head back home after I eat something. I don't seem to have as much of a taste for homeless like I used to. Maybe I'm getting addicted. Is that a bad thing? I just shrug it off and make it home by 1:00. I open the door as quietly as I can and get in bed with Yams. Yams started wearing jamies since I came. -.- Meanie, I liked looking at him while he slept. What with the exposed chest and soft relaxed face, who could resist? Now I can only look at his face and that isn't as fun. I wonder when I'll get to see Mokuba?

I wake up when Yams comes back from work. Around 6:30. I pull myself out of bed and go to greet Yams. I found him sitting on the couch, just turning on the t.v.

"What was it you wanted to ask?"

I sit next to Yami, who's now watching me.

"Well, I guess I want to know more about your kind. Like how strong are you, etc."

"Well, strength varies from vamp to vamp. I'm about as strong as the average fit adult. As far as other attributes, we can see better in the dark. We are also pretty fast when we run. We can also jump pretty high. Our reflex's aren't different from humans' though. Anything else?"

He thinks, then it looks like he remembered something.

"Yeah, I almost forgot to tell you. Mai has invited us to go to a party for the company she works for. It's in a few days, it's at the big Kaiba building. Do you want to go?"

I nod vigorousely and give Yams a huge grin. Then think.

"I'm hungry."

* * *

**Isho: there is still a ways to go until the smut. i like making you guys suffer. X)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Isho: after sating my desires for extreme yaoi, i have finally decided to take time out of my busy *cough cough* schedule to write this next chapter, sorry for the wait. T^T note, there has been a time change. spoiler, this is where i start getting to the fluffy stuff. *throws confetti and walks off*  
**

**

* * *

**I am shaken roughly awake by Yams. -_- I stretch and yawn and look to see that it is 4:00. WAY too early. I turn back to Yams and pout, angry. *-*

"What? Me wanna sleep Yams! This better be important!"

He rolls his eyes and gives me some clothes that we bought a few days ago. I look at him, questioning.

"Did you forget Yugi? Today's the party at Kaiba Corp."

I light up.^,^

"Oh yeah!"

He just laughs and walks out, leaving me to get dressed. I look back down at the clothes he handed me and pout, remembering that day at the mall.

**(flashback time! YAY! XD )**

"But I don't want new clothes!" .^o^.

Yams sighs, frustrated.

"Yugi! If you go around wearing the same thing all the time, then people will think I'm abusing you!"

"DON'T CARE! NOT GOING!"

I try, in vain, to cling to the couch, but Yami pries my fingers off of it and drags me to the car. Not before giving me the hoodie and gloves again, though. I cross my arms and scowl at the dashboard. I don't want new clothes. The ones I have, have started to smell a little like Yami. I don't want the smell of his blood to go away. -.- The car stops.

"We're here."

He gets out and I cling to my seat, still glaring. He opens my door and waits. I just sit there. He huffs.

"Don't make me drag you out Yugi."

I think, I'm not as strong in the daytime. I would also make a big fool of Yami. I grimace and reluctantly get out. He looks a bit more relieved and closes the door behind me. We walk into the overly large building and get there within 10 min. Once inside, we head to the nearest kids store. -.-

**(end flashie! i never really liked them anyway. or malls, mom always drags me there *sob sob*)**

I go to the bathroom and get into the shower. Might as well, since a party. I wash my hair for good measure and get out. I pull on the small dress shirt and pants, and go back to Yams' room for my new socks and shoes. Once I'm done, I head out to the living-room. Yams is wearing a smug dress shirt and fancy black pants. 0-0 XD I jump on Yami and snuggle into his chest. Couldn't help it. **(honestly, who could XD *glomps too*)**

****v ch****

He jumps at me, I barely have enough time to catch him. I sigh and shake my head. This kid has no right calling himself a 19 year old. I ruffle his hair and put him back down. He pouts and nearly glomp him myself. Wait, no, never again. We go out to the car and get in. It will take 30 min. to get there. I look at Yugi, trying to come up with a conversation topic, not wanting to play anymore music.

"Um, will any of your friends be at the party?"

He's silent for a moment, then.

"Yeah. I need to talk to one of them too, so I won't be able to follow you around. Is that ok Yams?"

"Huh, oh, sure."

I don't know what else to talk about.

"Will any of your friends be there?"

I nod.

"Which ones?"

Why is he so interested? I answer him anyway.

"Um, all of the ones you met, why?"

"Oh, no reason."

He starts to innocently stare out of the window. What is he thinking? Soon, we are at the building's parking lot and we get out. We go up to the line tracing its way to the door and wait. And wait. And wait.

1 hour of waiting later...

We finally walk up to the bouncer/security guard with a list. He looks up at us.

"Your name, and who invited you."

"Yami, and Mai. Oh, and Yugi."

I look down and point him out. The man looks through the long list and nods.

"You're ok. Go on through."

We walk into the building and Yugi runs off, most likely looking for his friend. Speaking of friends, Jou manages to scout me out almost immediately.

"Hey, Yami, where's Yug'?"

"He went to look for one of his friends, why?"

He looks nervous, and looks around.

"Can I talk to you for a minuit?"

I shrug and follow him.

****v ch****

I lead us to a relatively secluded area and look around again. Yami raises an eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong Jou?"

I take a deep breath and clap my hands on Yami's shoulders.

"I don't know how to ask this without me sounding like a lunatic, but, are you sure Yugi is your brother?"

He looks dumbfounded. Hehe, maybe I shouldn't have asked.

"What are you talking about?"

Well, too deep in now, might as well.

"Well, you see, the thing is. God how do I say this? You see, I woke up a few nights back and heard Yugi and someone else talking in my kitchen."

He looks skeptical.

"How do you know it was Yugi?"

"The other one, I believe it was a girl, said his name. And that's not all!"

I'm flailing my arms in my attempt to convey the urgency.

"I think they are vampires!"

He goes wide eyed and then starts laughing.

"You have to believe me! The other kid, the girl, came into my room and started to suck my blood! Are you sure Yugi is your-"

"HI!"

I turn around to look at this little girl. She's got her blond hair pulled into a pony-tail and has freckles framing her large green eyes. She's grinning and holding a teddy bear in front of her.

"Um, hi. Who are you?"

"I'm Rebecca!"

I try to turn back to Yami but he's already walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?"

He turns but keeps walking.

"Well, I've got to catch up with the others, seeing as you were busy."

"What, no-"

"Yay! Come on Jou-kun!"

She grabs my arm and drags me off. Wait, how does she know my name, unless...

"Yami! Help!"

****v ch****

So that's why Yugi asked about my friends. Sigh, I feel sorry for him, maybe. I manage to spot Mai and Ryou and head towards them.

****v ch****

I manage to find Mokuba after telling Rebecca where Jou is. I wave and he comes over.

"What you need."

I look at the ground, embarassed. ._.

"Well, you told me to come to you if my feelings developed and well..."

I get tackled to the ground **(glomping party, who's with me! ^,^)**

"Yay! I'm not alone! So, does he like you too?"

I shake my head ._. and he starts to think.

"I think he only see's me as a kid. What can I do?"

He claps his hand on my shoulder.

"No worries Yugi! Mokuba will help you out! Now, all you have to do is..."

* * *

**Isho: i'm not that nice, or awake. see you guys. spoiler, next chappie will have song lyrics *wink wink***


	12. Chapter 12

**Isho: new chappie! what is yugi planning for yami? well, you'll find out. spoiler, music**

**

* * *

**I wake up around 4:00, an hour before Yams gets home. I get out of bed and look for the thing Mokuba gave me. Mokuba said that if I'm going to make Yami see me as available, I will have to be a little suggestive, and make Yams drop his guard. Make him flustered. That is why he gave my a CD with suggestive songs on it. He said to brows through it and pick one out that will put the message across. He said to do it if the other tactics weren't working. I browse the CD and pick the fourth one. I put the stereo on pause, and wait for Yams to get home.

****v & t ch****

I walk in my apartment and into the kitchen, and start putting the groceries away. Once I close the fridge door and go to the living room, Yugi jumps off the couch and hugs me. I blush, he didn't try to jump into my arms so, because of his height, his head is right above my hips. And he's nuzzling me. I try to push him away and he pouts, looking back up at me.

"Can you please not do that Yugi? It's...weird."

He nods, still pouting, and lets go. I go over to the couch, finally getting over my blush, and turn on the t.v. I feel pressure on the couch next to me and see Yugi sitting next to me. He looks at me and smiles.

****t ch****

Yugi has been WEIRD the last week. He's been doing VERY suggestive things. I don't know if he even realizes it. When he feeds, not only does he coo, he starts rubbing against me. It was all I could do to control my nethers! I also woke up one time to find his head on my stomach. What's worse, when I try to get in contact with Jou since the party, but he hasn't been answering. And when I went to his apartment yesterday, there was no answer. WHAT'S GOING ON! I walk into my apartment, and look around for Yugi. He's sitting in front of the stereo, messing with it.

"What are you doing? Do you need help with it?"

He just looks back and smiles innocently. He then turns back and pushes the play button. Cherry Poppin' Daddy's "When I Change Your Mind" starts to play.

_Every thing's going to be nice and sweet_

_When I come sweep you off your feet_

_You won't think I'm such a creep_

_When I change your mind_

What's he doing?

_I was nice and you were cold_

_You were bored when I was bold_

_I just want my jellies rolled_

_When I change your mind_

This is getting wrong, FAST!

_You don't want me_

_At least not in that way_

_You don't want me_

_And that drives me crazy_

"Um, Yugi, is there any reason your playing this song?"

_Your ignorin' hurts my pride_

_Don't you want my pleasure ride_

_I've got to have you by my side_

_When I change your mind_

He just smiles at me innocently.

_Now my foolish heart sure don't skip a beat_

_ When you haul your tired ass across the street_

_ I'd sell my soul for an airplane seat_

_ Now that I changed your mind_

"Yugi, stop."

_You don't want me_

_At least not in that way_

_You don't want me_

_And that drives me crazy_

I glare at him.

_Cherry poppin' daddy_

_Don't you blow your top_

_yeah_

"I hate you."

He laughs and jumps on me.

****v ch****

I check my messages when I get home. Seems Yami has been trying to get a hold of me. Maybe I should check them more often. I haven't had time for anything after work because that kid, Rebecca, keeps dragging me to places as soon as it gets dark. Damn it, what is with these vamps! The first night I met her, she bit me and demanded that I spend time with her. When I refused and tried to catch up with Yami, she yanked me back by my arm. SHE FUCKING STRONG! After that, if I refused to do anything with her, she'd just drag me out the door anyway. And when we got home, she drained me until I was dizzy and left. I've got to get out of here and warn Yami before it's too late. I grab my car keys again and rush out the door. I speed to Yami's place and burst through his open door. What I see makes me freeze in place. Yugi is on top of Yami, who looks quite frazzled, and is looking up at me. With just a bit of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

* * *

**Isho: dum, dum, dummmmmm. what will joey do? there's your promised fluff. see ya**


	13. Chapter 13

**Isho: my body just purged itself of the most delicious burrito i ever had. *sobs over toilet* why, body, why? *sniff* i will miss you, my lovely *flush***

**

* * *

**I jump on Yams after the song ends and start to slowly lick his neck. Soon, the door crashes open, and I'm so startled, I accidentally nip Yams, drawing blood. I look up at the intruder, confused, and feel blood run down my chin. -.- It's Jou. -_- What's he doing here? He looks at me for awhile, startled, then goes red with anger. 0.0 I charges up and grabs around the neck and I yelp.

"Ya fuckin', bastad! What did you do to him?"

I can't answer because he's choking me. I gasp and try to pry his arms off. I can't and faintly whimper. .-o-.

"Wait Jou! ow, Stop, you'll kill him!"

Yami gets off the floor, holding his bleeding throat. Jou looks at him like he grew a second head.

"What? He hurt you! He could've killed you!"

Yami pries me out of his arms, and comforts me as I sputter and gasp, trying to get air into my lungs. -o- Jou looks even madder. .-.-.

"Put him down Yami, he's a vampire. Hell he bit you! You have to believe me!"

Yami sighs, holding me tightly, in case Jou made another move for me. ^-^

"I know that Jou. He's harmless! He's just a kid!"

I scowl, my plan didn't work at all? I shove my way out of his arms and run out of the building, crying all the way. I need Rebecca and Mokuba!

****v ch****

We stare as Yugi runs out of the room. I just stand there, frozen from shock. Was he crying? What did I say?

"Yugi!"

Jou stops me from following.

"Don't go man!"

I glare at him and shove his hand away.

"I don't know your problem with his kind is, but you have to get the fuck over it!"

He looks wide eyed and shocked.

"But..."

"Look Jou! Until you know people better, don't judge them!"

I shove him out the door and slam it. Why am I so angry? He was just looking out for me. Was it because of Yugi? Oh God! Am I developing feelings for him? **(the way yugi was behaving, it's kind of hard NOT to feel something *hint hint, wink wink*)** No! I have Anzu! I'm straight! I'm not a pedophile! _Well, he is 19._ Shut up inner voice! This isn't the time! Sigh, maybe I should sleep on it for now, and wait for Yugi to come back.

**Two days later...**

Where is Yugi? He hasn't returned since the incident with Jou, I'm getting really worried. Where could he be? I look at my watch, 10:30 and still no signs of him. Why did he run off? I pace back and forth across the floor, worrying myself to death. Did Yugi fancy me? Was that the reason for his behavior? He is 19, do vamps have active hormones at that age? If so, my comment about him being a kid probably upset him. What am I thinking? I have Anzu! I'm not gay! _You're still 23, your still experimenting! _I said SHUT UP! I. HAVE. ANZU! _She's boring, go for the kid, he seems fun! _I HATE YOU! GO AWAY! I somehow made my way to the bed and I grab a pillow, trying to suffocate the thoughts away. I hear the door open and I throw the pillow down. I run to the door.

"Yugi?"

He looks up at me nervous. He has his hand on the door, like he isn't sure what to do. I take a breath, steeling myself for what I'm about to say.

"Yugi, it, uh, has come to my attention how you feel."

He looks up, afraid of what I'm going to say.

"Um, well, you see, I'm with Anzu. I admit, I've been very confused lately, but I can't cheat on her."

He beams and closes the door.

"Don't worry Yams! I'll wait for you!"

He walks to the couch while I'm busy beating the wall with my head. This isn't going to be easy.

****v ch****

I'm glad I didn't have to explain myself to Yams. He said he was confused, meaning I have a chance. ^,^ I'm going to need to spend a lot of quality time with him if I'm going to make him forget about _Anzu_. -_- Both Mokuba and Rebecca said that I should use my 'kid that can't be left alone' excuse to go on all of their dates, to make sure that they don't do anything _bad_ together. Like kissing, Yami has done enough of that with her. -_-

"Um, are you hungry Yugi?"

Yami is fidgeting by the door. I see that he has stopped giving himself a concussion. ^-^ Yams must've been worried about me if he's trying to get me to stay. =^o^=

"Yeah!"

I reach out for him as he comes over, this also gets me candy. ^-^ He sits down and I get on top of him, immediately finding my favorite spot. The place that is soft and easily punctured, but doesn't bleed too much. mmmmmmmmmmmm ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ I stop before I hit Yami's 'dizzy level' and snuggle into his warm chest. He soon wraps his arms around me and we just sit, enjoying the night.

* * *

**Isho: i hope you enjoyed your fluffy while i *cough* enjoyed my bowl movement. *sniff* burrito**


	14. Chapter 14

**Isho: sup. i had another burrito, life is good again ^-^ *lovingly rubs stomach* what would y'all think if i made a one shot?**

**

* * *

**Tap my foot, wondering when _Anzu_ will get here. Yams said we were going to see a movie, and from what Mokuba tells me, movies are the number on spot for mushy moments for couples. I'm definitely NOT going to let that happen! There is soon a knock on the door and I go to let _Anzu_ in. Once I open the door, she smiles and ruffles my hair. -.-

"Hey Yugi! How are you?"

"Fine."

I mumble. I just want to get this night over with. Yami comes out of his room wearing a tight fitting black outfit. -,- **(glomping time!)** If _Anzu_ wasn't here, I would've jumped on him again. He nods at her as greeting.

"Are we all ready?"

_Anzu_ nods, still smiling. -.-

"What movie were you thinking about Anzu?"

She grins wider.

"I was thinking about seeing the Twilight movie." **(i am biased against the movie because bella is stupid once you think about it. i'd tell edward to fuck off and pick jacob, at least he wouldn't run off saying it was 'for her own good')**

I see Yams wince, but he covers it up before _Anzu_ notices.

"Well, let's go then."

Once I'm buckled into the back seat, and we are on the road, I ask the question that was nagging me since _Anzu_ suggested a movie.

"What is Twilight about?"

_Anzu_ decides to answer my question.

"The movie is based on the book. The book is about a girl who falls in love with a vampire, and the struggles that come afterwords."

She sounds excited. I wonder what the version of vampires is in this story is. The most accurate representation I have read/seen, was in the book Fledgling. But even that was flawed a bit. Oh well, I'll find out at the movie theater. We get there in 10 min. Yams lets us out as he finds a parking spot. _Anzu_ pays for the tickets with the money Yams gave her. Yams then catches up with us and we go in.

****v & t ch****

I fume my way into the bathroom. That Yugi is getting on my nerves. I was hoping to have a nice night with Yami, and the kid claims a seat between us. There weren't any other seats available, so we had no choice. It hasn't just been tonight either, every time we're together, that kid seems to just pop in before I can take things further. I normally wouldn't mind, but ever since he showed up, Yami has been growing more and more distant. I sigh, I'm not giving up. It was hard enough getting a stud like Yami to go out with me, and I'll be damned if some runt is going to come between us! I'll talk to Yami about it later.

****v ch****

This movie is stupid. The author's concept of vampires is retarded. First off, everything needs some kind of heart beat to live. Second, there is no possible way to turn another living being into a vampire, let alone stomach 5 litres of blood, since the average stomach capacity is 1. I'd vomit before then! I notice _Anzu_ coming back from the bathroom. It's the part where Bella is getting impaled with glass **(never saw the movie, but i assume it's in there)**, at least this part is decent. in 30 more min. the movie is over and we get up and stretch, before heading out the doors. We go out into the brisque air and hunt for Yams' car. We then head home. I go inside to wait for Yams, she wanted to talk to him.

****v ch****

"Yami, can I talk to you for a bit?"

I grab his arm before he can go in. He stops and nods.

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Well, how long is Yugi going to stay here? It's getting hard to have some alone time together."

Yami winces, did I say something wrong? He scratches the back of his head, searching for an answer.

"Well, I don't think he's going to leave. And, to tell the truth, I don't want him to leave."

I frown.

"You said he was visiting! I normally wouldn't mind, but, the bra- I mean kid keeps getting in the way!"

He starts to glare.

"He has a name."

"He's still getting in the way!"

"Of what?"

"How can you not know? I've been trying to sleep with you a while now!"

"What?"

"Jeeze, why do you think I've been going out with you? The only reason I'm still with you is because of that! You're so boring normally!"

His glare has now upgraded to murderous look. I clamp my hands over my mouth. Shit! Number one rule of dating, always let the other think you like them, an I just blew my cover.

"Go home Anzu. And don't talk to me again."

He then turns and storms back into the building, ignoring my cries for him to come back. Damn it!

****v ch****

I feel like shit, she only wanted to get into my pants! The whore! I slam the door and angrily seat myself onto the couch, right next to a very worried Yugi.

"What's wrong Yams?"

I look down at him, trying to control my seething anger.

"Nothing, just Anzu."

He puts his hand on my arm.

"What happened?"

I sigh and put my head in my hands.

"She's a whore. She never actually liked me. I feel like shit because of it."

He doesn't answer, just rubs my back.

"Yugi, I need to know. Your feelings for me, are they-"

He cuts me off with a kiss.

* * *

**Isho: whoops, did that happen? *grins evilly* if you wait for the next chappie, maybe there will be a lemon.**


	15. Downloaded via iPhone srry internet

Yugi silences me with a kiss. At first I'm a bit surprised, but then slowly melt into it. Wait, we shouldn't do this. _Shut up and enjoy it._ While I'm busy thinking, Yugi unbuttons my shirt. He starts kissing my chest and I moan, laying my head back on the armrest. Fuck it. I wrap my arms around Yugi, who is now nibbling me, and pull him into another kiss. This time he moans and opens his mouth. Since I am now on auto pilot, I stick my tongue in and feel around. I feel his gums teeth, everything, then he starts fighting back. We have a mini tongue war and he eventually surrenders, right before we break for air. Yugi lays on my now sweating chest and pants. He then looks up at me cutely.

"Do you want to continue?"

I think, I did break up with Anzu because she just wanted to fuck. From what I know of Yugi, this isn't all he wants, his feelings are true. I nod. I'm also too horny to stop now. Yugi gets up and tugs on my arm. I get up and follow him to the bedroom. I wonder, has Yugi done this before? I ask this and he shakes his head.

"You are my first Yams!"

I sigh, I've never done it with a guy, but I know you have to have lubrication, and I don't have any. I'm about to point this out when Yugi tosses something at me. I look down and see that it's a bottle of lube.

"Where'd you get this?"

"Mokuba gave it to me."

Figures. I just shrug and put it on the night stand. Yugi leans over and starts nibbling my neck and I moan, his actions making my pride flare up. I decide to take over and push him down, straddling him as I do. He blushes as he feels me brush against him. I take off his shirt and kiss him again, making sure it was ok to continue. We have another tongue war, I notice that his is rougher than a humans. That just makes the kiss sexier. We break for air and I move to his neck, sucking and nipping. He moans and arches his hips, brushing his own erection against me. I push his hips back down gently and move lower to his chest. As I lick his sternum, he starts rubbing his petite hands up and down my exposed chest. I moan and move to his nipples, making him groan back and he tries to arch again. I push his hips down with my own and start to grind us together. This makes him gasp and squirm in pleasure.

"mmmmmm, Yamiiii."

"Yes?"

He just pouts at me and I continue my ministrations, on the other nipple. Once I'm satisfied with those, I go to trace under his pecks with my tongue, bringing back the moaning and wriggling.

"Yamiii!"

"Yes?"

He makes his best glare, which is still a pout.

"Stop teeeaaasingggg!'

I smirk as he mutters on about cock teases.

"No."

I go lower to his stomach, and lick up and down his faint six pack, making him whine and push at my head, trying to make me pay attention to his little problem. I laugh and nip right above where his hips start, making him squeal. I pull back and work on getting his pants off, purposefully being slow. He whimpers and wiggles some more. I eventually take pity and pull his pants and boxers off, being careful of his need. Once they are off, I take some time to look Yugi over. His build is, overall, lithe and lanky, making him look atrociously adorable. Right now, he is slightly curled up and panting, his sweaty chest rising up and down rapidly. I stretch him back out and kiss him again. He nods at me and I take his member in my mouth, taking care not to scrape him with my teeth. He moans and clutches at my shoulders, digging his nails into my shirt. I moan and he squeals louder. I start to bob my head up and down, rubbing my tongue along his base. He moans and arches again, driving him deeper inside my mouth. He wails in pleasure and releases, I try to swallow as much as I can, the stuff I missed dribbles down his spent length. I sit up and take off my shirt. He looks at me through half- lidded, glazed eyes and starts to help with my pants, my lust making it harder to get them off. Once off, it's Yugi's turn to oogle. He blushes again.

"Yami, your, gifted."

I smirk and turn him over, asking one last time.

"Shut up and continue!"

He whines at me. I smile and reach for the bottle. I coat two of my fingers and hold him as I rub the outside of his entrance. He shivers and I continue, pushing them in slightly. He gasps as I massage and knead the tight ring, trying to get him to relax and coat his entrance at the same time. Once he starts to moan, I pull them out and get the bottle again. I lather it onto my excitement and grab hold of Yugi's hips, forcing him onto his hands and knees. I position myself and slowly penetrate him. He crys out softly and, after fully inside his hot body, stop. He pants for a few seconds.

"G-go on. mmmmmmh."

I move my right hand and arm to his chest, trying to support him. I begin to slowly withdraw and then go back in.

"A-ahhhhhh."

I groan as well and continue, slowly picking up speed. Soon, I'm sliding easily in and out, causing our slick bodies to friction together. We're both crying out each others name in ecstasy and I feel him tighten up. We cum together and flop back onto the bed, panting for air. I gather my remaining strength and pull out of him. He turns and pulls me into and embrace and we slip away like this.


	16. I'M BACK!

**Hey! Sorry for not updating, my internet went out on sunday and I posted the last chapter form my mom's iPhone. I hope you enjoyed your smut, but to be honest, I don't know where to continue. I'm also working on a DN Angel fic. BYES! oh, and happy canada day bitches!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Isho: hey, this'll be the last chappie for this story. hope u like the ending. yams' POV. song, Beautiful Ending-BarlowGirl. or For Those Who Wait-FireFlight  
**

**

* * *

**I groan, prying my eyes open. I feel Yugi curled up against me, hands clutching at my chest slightly. I smile down at his adorable sleeping form, then I stretch. What am I going to do now? I know I slept with him while on the rebound from Anzu. But, I don't think it was a bad thing, I guess I already had some feelings for him. And quite frankly, I really needed last night after what Anzu said to me. But, I think it will be a bit longer until I'm absolutely sure about my feelings.

I get out of bed and trudge to the shower. I slowly wake up under the warm water and wash myself. It's my day off from work again and I had planned to meet up with my friends today. I turn the water off and go back to my room and get dressed. I try to be quiet, but Yugi stirs and yawns anyway. He tiredly looks at me and, like a child, reaches for me, wanting me to lay with him a bit more. I chuckle and oblige, gently settling in next to him. He wraps his bare arms around my still bare torso and sighs, content. After a few min. of silence, he looks up at me.

"Yams, I was wondering. Anzu just broke up with you. Was it okay for me to-"

I cut him off by putting my finger over his lips. He looks up at with large weary eyes. i smile at him.

"It's okay Yugi. I just want to take it a bit slower from now on. (He nods) I want to make sure of my feelings for you before we that again."

He nods, now happy. He lets me go and I get up, pulling on a shirt. I look back at him and laugh. He fell asleep again. I go out to my kitchen, grabbing some cereal and the necessary utensils. I just manage to sit down when I hear a pounding on my door. I mentally face plant. Who the hell is it! I get up and open the door to find a very tired Jou. I let him in and plops onto my couch.

"What the hell happened to you?"

He mumbles into the couch and sits up.

"You remember me telling you about Yugi being a vampire and that girl at the party dragging me off?"

I nod.

"Well, the girl has been forcing me to do stuff with her, like go to movies and stuff."

"How is that bad?"

He glares at me. I motion for him to continue, apparently he wasn't done. He looks down, blushing slightly from embarassment.

"Well, you see, lately I've been feeling...differently for her. (I nod, egging him on) And well, those feelings... aren't apropriate towards a little girl."

He jumps up, with desperation in his eyes, and claps his hands onto my shoulders.

"Ya gotta help me Yam!"

I think, maybe I should tell him. I sit Jou back onto my couch and sit next to him, still facing him.

"Jou, I think I should tell you this, since you are kind of in the same position I'm in."

He looks at me, slightly confused yet attentive.

"Jou, Yugi told me this, all vamps look like that, no matter what age they are."

"You mean, she could be any age?"

"Well, Yugi told me this too. He and Rebecca are...Brood mates. Meaning they are the same age. Yugi told me he was 19."

He looks at me, thinking. Then he lights up a bit and hugs me.

"Thanks man! That really helps!"

I chuckle and he ends the hug. Then he realises something.

"Dude, I thought you had Anzu."

I sigh, remembering.

"Something came up. I guess you could say that she was just using me and Yugi helped me through my rebound."

Jou nods and pats my shoulder. He then looks at his watch.

"I think we need to meet up with the others in half an hour."

I nod.

"Well, let me eat first."

"Kay. Um, Yami, I think we should keep the Yugi and Rebecca thing to just us for now, ya know?"

I nod in agreement, no need to rush into things just yet. I eat my food quickly and head out with Jou, both of us having a new outlook on life.

* * *

**Isho: my xbox caught red ring of death ._. i was forced to eat the rest of my easter candy for comfort .^0^.**


	18. thx, i guess

**Isho: this is a thank you to all of my reviewers. i will list them below.**

**Suma-dragon's Child-who made me laugh from their sillyness**

**animaluvr4life-who set me straight about the three way**

**Kuubi799 (my bro)-who read this even though bromances make him gag**

**I-Heart-Yami-Yugi-who also made me laugh as well as having a silly avatar**

**Berry-licious-who had the most adorable avatar i have ever squee'd to, as well as reading my DN Angel fic**

**yayubaru1-who was my beta reader that helped me with the ending as well as checking my lemon b4 i posted it**

**SpiritOfTheLandXIII-who agreed with me abt bella**

**Tambry-who's avatar reminded me of my mother and me when we're pissed**

**tinkletimekelly-who reviewed through ch1-4, and no, i didn't add OC's**

**Zalane-who celebrated canada day with me. you know we're better than u silly americans.**

**bookwormqueen-who has the exact same pic as my bro did on his old ipod**

**Isho: thank u all! now i have more time 4 my other fics *cough*cough*cough*  
**


End file.
